Various commercial undertakings rely on the use of large quantities of rope. In such undertakings it is generally the case that the rope is frequently required to be uncoiled and re-coiled. A number of factors contribute to making the re-coiling of rope a difficult and time consuming task. For example, after use a given rope is normally required to be taken in at a fairly rapid rate, that rate of intake being much quicker than such as would allow proper coiling during intake. In such situations the rope is normally simply taken in to a loose coil which must then be tightly and evenly re-coiled.
Loosely coiled or piled rope presents difficulty of storage, is difficult to move and, very important, is much more likely to tangle when again uncoiled than is a properly coiled rope.
The fishing industry is one example of an area where these problems present themselves.
There is thus a longstanding requirement for a reasonably portable rope coiler by means of which the loose intake coils of lengths of rope can be quickly and properly re-coiled.
It is against this background that the present invention arises.